Harry Potter and the Colonel
by LuciusMalfoyfemale
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy accidently get sent back to 18th century South Carolina after a spell backfires main pairings Harry/Tavington and Draco/Bordon. They're in 6th year. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot

Summery: Harry and Draco accidently go back in time pairings will be Harry/Tavington and Draco/Bordon also they're in 6th year

AN/This will be a Harry Potter/The Patriot Crossover also I don't have a beta so forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes I make plus writing isn't my forte so if you have any ideas or suggestions just put it in your review

_Present Day_

_"Harry and Ron come on we're late for Charms!" said Hermione as they left the Great Hall. "Ok Mione we're coming" said Harry as he was finishing his toast. Just as they got to the Charms corridor they heard Malfoy behind them say "Well if it isn't Potty, Granger, and the Weasle" "What do you want Malfoy?" said Ron, Malfoy raised his wand at Harry just as Harry raised his. The spells cast accidently sent them back in time to 18th Century South Carolina. "What just happened Potter? Where are we?" asked Malfoy looking around just as Harry was regaining conciousness. _

_Harry noticed they were in some sort of _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and many minor OCs I might add. All characters and places you recognize belong to JK Rowling and the makers of The Patriot. No monetary gain is being made from the cearton of this story.

AN: I would like to thank you all for reviweing and to DragonBallPrincess for the help in how to Edit a chapter. Unfortunately my laptop crapped out on me so I lost what I saved and I'm now using a new PC.

Forgive any of the spelling or grammar mistakes as I'm typing this using wordpad and characters will be OOC most of the time.

Now on with the story

"" = speech

'' = thought

_italics = Parseltoungue _

Draco was the first to notice they were in a field with a bunch of tents in the far left of them and the sun was starting to set.

"Nice going Pothead!" exclaimed Draco

"Me? I'm not the one who cast that spell, Malfoy!" answered Harry

"Who's the one who chose to be friends with a weasel and Mudboold?" asked Draco

"Look let's just figure out where we are and how we get back to Hogwarts, there is a camp over there so let's start there" said Harry

"Ok, look let's just call a truce until we're back at school" said Draco

"Ok, truce but you better not try anything or throw insults at me or anyone else Malfoy" Harry said

"If you don't, I won't" was Draco's answer

"Ok" agreed Harry

With that the two wizards set off toward the Redcoat's camp

Once they reached the camp they noticed that every inhabitant was wearing a uniform that reminded the boys of the kind British soldiers wore during the American Revolution and their hair was placed in a ponytail that the men wore in the 18th century.

Not long after they arrived, they were spotted by a tall man with brown hair, blue eyes, he wore the standard outfit that the rest of the men in the camp were wearing along with a sword and a pistol attached to his side and he looked earily like Draco's father, Lucius.

"What are you two doing here and you aren't spies for the rebels are you?" the man asked.

"No, sir we are just lost and trying to figure out where we are and what year this is". Harry answered

"I'm Colonel William Tavington and you are in Colonial Virginia in 1774*. What might your names be and why are you wearing school robes so far from Hogwarts?" questioned Tavington as he gestured at their school robes

'Great we're entering muggle territory' thought Draco

"I'm Harry Potter and this blond ferret beside me is Draco Malfoy. As for why we are wearing these, perhaps it's best we talk somewhere more private"

"Ah, the whole risk of exposure thing" said Tavington

With that he led the Gryffindor and Slytherin to his tent.

Once they entered Tavington's tent they saw that it only had a cot, a table full of maps, candles and an oil lamp, a couple of chairs and a dresser.

"Please take a seat gentlemen" Tavington gestured towrd to chairs beside the table

"How do you know about Hogwarts, are you a wizard?" asked Draco

"No, boy, I'm what you call a muggle but I had a brother who was in Ravenclaw. You say you're from the Malfoy line that Harold always spoke about, what about you Mr Potter?"

"My parents were a witch and wizard but the aunt, uncle, and cousin I live with are like you, non magical" answered the raven haired boy

"I see and what happened to your mom and dad?" the Colonel questioned;

"If I tell you how I ended up with the Dursleys and how we ended up here, you can't tell anyone else

The first thing you need to know is that we aren't from this time and we landed here because of a spell Fer- er Malfoy here cast before Charms and somehow we ended up here in the past. As for how I got this scar and why I live with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Shortly before my birth there was a prophecy made that basically says I have to face the Dark Lord Voldemort.

After that my parents went into hiding and made one of my dad's friends, my secret keeper (there Draco explained what a secret keeper was). However, they switched secret keepers from my godfather, a Black to the man who would betray my parents.

One Halloween night or Hallows Eve to you, Lord Voldemort went to my house to kill me, he killed my dad, James first and then went upstairs to cast the Killing Curse on me, my mum, Lily begged him to spare me but he told her to stand aside.

She didn't and he murdered her, after that he turned his wand on me but because of my mother's protection, it rebonded on me giving me this scar and he ended up as a mean ghost, until the end of my 4th year when he gained a body.

From what Sirius told me last year, he found me and wanted to raise me as my parents wanted but Hagrid, the Groundskeeper, Gatekeeper, and Care of Magical Creatures teacher told him that the Headmaster in our time, Dumbledore wanted me with my relatives because the blood wards would protect me.

I didn't find out the truth behind my parent's deaths or my being a famous wizrd until my 11th birthday when Hagrid took me to get my school supplies. See my aunt and uncle had told me my parents had died in a car crash .Anyway after we got my supplies and Hagrid got what he needed in the wizard's bank, Gringotts he took me back home and on September 1st my uncle took me to the train station, where I met the Weasley family because I didn't know how to get onto the platform.

While on the train I had met my friend Ron and Draco who I had seen and breifly met in the robe shop. Ron had told me that every witch and wizard who had gone bad were in Slytherin and Malfoy came off as a prat so I chose to be sorted into Gryffindor." Harry explained

"What is this car and train you speak about?" asked Tavington

It was Draco who answered "It's a horseless carriage that muggles in the future will use and will be a popular way of getting to where they need to go.

A train is something that runs on a track and runs on an engine"

Before Tavington asked his next question, he stood up and lit a few candles from the table.

"You say you are not from this time, what time are you from?"

"Before we tell you that you cannot tell anyone else what we've told you or what we're about to tell you. Also we cannot reveal too much about the future so asking us who wins this war won't be answered.

We are from the year 1996 and so, no we aren't spies" said Harry

Before the Colonel could say anything else his second in command, Captain Bordon entered the tent.

"Sir, we- who are they?"

"They are my guests Bordon, let me introduce my godsons, Harry Potter nodding towards the Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy. They'll be staying with me for some time and maybe will be fighting along side us in this war. Boys this is my second in command, Captain Bordon"

"Nice to meet you boys but sir we've got a situation" said Bordon

"Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy stay here until I return and then I'll take you to the fort and find rooms for you. Also think about whether or not you'll join as soldiers" Tavington instructed

With that the two men left the room and each boy to his thoughts.

What do you think so far?

I'm sorry for the long delay in posting but like I said I had PC issues plus I finally got the idea to add another chapter. Since I'm not sure what a British officer would have had in their tents I just put what came to mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter or The Patriot. Harry would not have married Ginny, befriended Ron/Hermione , he would have been in Slytherin, Sirius, Dobby, and Remus wuold have lived and in The Patriot the Burn the Church scene wuoldn't have happened.

I don't own either and they belong to their rightful owners.

AN: Here is another chapter and just in case anyone is wondering Draco and Harry get sent back early December and before Charms which will be the last class before dinner , set in 6th year, completely ignores Half Blood Prince and Black does get killed in the hands of his cousin but he and Remus knew what Dumbledore's plans were and were going to try and adopt Harry but Sirius was killed before that and Lucius Malfoy doesn't end up in Azkaban due to not being at the Department of Mysteries. It will also take place the night that Tavington and his men visted the Martin farm, shot Thomas, and ordered his soldiers to burn the house down.

This isn't beta'd and is being typed on Wordpad which lacks a spell check so forgive any error.

''=dialog

_Thoughts_

Parseltongue

**Warnings: Will contain slash, oocness, evil Dumbledore, Hermione, and Weasleys (save the Twins and Bill) and a nice Voldemort and good Snape.**

_Hogwarts 1996 _

A minute after Draco and Harry vanished Flitwick opened the door to let the students in and when he noticed the Slytherin and Gryffindor missing he asked where they were, Hermione told the Professor what had gone down moments before.

"You Miss granger, Mr Weasley, Mr Crabbe, and Mr Goyle can go to the Headaster now and I'll excuse you from class as long as you get your homework assignment before curfew tonight." said Flitwick

"Ok Professor." said the brunette witch

The foursome left the Charms corridor and headed towards the Heads office, they arrived at the enterance, said the password which happened to be "Treacle tart" and walked up to the door once they had ridden up the spiral staircase, knocked, heard "enter" and when Dumbledore noticed the 4 students he said "Lemon drop or tea anyone?"

The muggleborn girl shook her head while Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle each took a few pieces of the muggle candy and began eating them.

It was Goyle who spoke next once he had swallowed the lemon drop in his mouth "Malfoy and Potter seemed to have vanished after they attemped to hex each other while waiting for Proffesor Flitwick."

"The 4 of you shall be excused from Charms for the remainder of the day and Miss Granger and Mr Weasley please stay behind. Mssrs Crabbe and Goyle you can return to your common room."

When the Slytherins left the office, Dumbledore dropped the grandfatherly manner addressed the two Prefects saying "Find out where Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy are and under no circumstance is Potter to know that you two are being paid to be friends with him, Miss Weasley gets his fortune after they wed and she poisons him during the honeymoon and that Voldemort isn't really evil and isn't the one who killed his parents."

He dismissed the two Gryffindors and they headed back to the common room before heading to the Great Hall for dinner.

It had been after dinner and Snape had returned to his office to finsh some potions and grade some papers when he felt the Dark Lord call him via the Dark Mark.

He put his usual Death Eater robes on, grabbed his mask, and rushed to the enterance to the school in order to apparate to Malfoy Manor

When he got there, he was greeted with an "Ah Severus. What news do you have from hogwarts." from Voldemort

The Potions master and Slytherin head of house kneeled down before standing up and explaining about the Malfoy heir and Potter vanishing before Charms lessons and about how Dumbledore how explained to the Order about his plans for Potter and how he told the members present at the meeting a few days prior about how Lily and James had their doubts about the Order of the Phoenix and that they were planning to join the Dark Lord.

Severus was about to speak but just then a beautiful snowy owl flew into the room from outside and it was carrying a letter.

"Is that Potter's owl?" asked Bellatrix LeStrange

"No, his is much smaller and this one has green eyes." answered Snape

Lucius picked the parchment up and read it aloud

_Father_

_If you're reading this then it means that the time delay spell worked. Potter and I are safe and sound in revolutionary era South Carolina. We've decided to get past all of the fighting and become friends. _

_We also met someone who looks a lot like you named Colonel William Tavington (could he be an ansestor?) and it turns out that his brother is a muggleborn who had been in Ravenclaw. _

_We've also chosen to stay and fight while trying to figure out a way back home. We're hoping to find a way to Hogwarts as it was in the 1700's and hope the library has some books about time travel or how to get back through time and space._

_I've told Harry about Weasley, She Weasle, Granger and the old goat that calls himself Headmaster using him and the fact that Dumbledore is using him as weapon again the Dark Lord. He was angry at first and didn't want to believe it but after thinking about everything that has happened since he arrived at Hogwarts, he decided to ally himself with Voldemort and fight against his so called friends._

_I've got to go know and we'll update you if or when I can. Take care._

_Love, _

_Draco_

"Interesting, they're in the past." said Lucius

"Severus, go inform Dumbledore that his golden boy and Malfoy are in the past. but leave out the fact that Potter is on to him and is our ally and Lucius, see if there are any books on time travel in your library. Eveyone else is free to go" instructed the Dark Lord

The Death Eaters followed their master's orders and left the house while the Malfoy patriarch went to his library and Snape returned to the castle.

_18th century South Carolina_

After a few moments of silence Draco spoke up and told Harry about the Potter's descision on joining Lord Voldemort because they were starting to distrust Dumbledore because they doubted the prophecy that was overheard by Voldemort's servant was real and was likely planted there, Dumbledore found out and had them killed and the old wizard was using Harry as a tool against Voldemort who wasn't really evil and just wanted to keep the muggle and magical worlds seperate.

"It doesn't make any sense, if Voldemort didn't kill my parents then who did?" asked the raven haired boy

"From what the Dark Lord has said when the memory charms wore off when he got his body back, The Dark Lord was going to your parents house to talk to them but when he got there he saw Dumbledore killing your father first and then tried to kill you but your mother tried to protect you and he cast the _Killing curse _on her. At that point Voldemort had entered your room and at Voldemort tried the _Avada Kedavra _on Dumbledore but it rebounded off of you and onto it's caster.

After that I guess the old coot got Hagrid to take you to your relatives because Black was in prison which Dumbles may have purposely left there to rot for something he didn't do. Then he waited 10 years, had the Mu er muggleborn, Granger and the Weasleys to befriend you. " explained Draco

Draco then explained about the prophecy and it being a fake

Harry thought about everything that had happened since he got his Hogwarts letter and figured that the Sorcer's Stone was a setup. the Headmaster must have known there was a Basilisk beneath the school and that Riddle aka Voldemort must have let it out because Dumbles, being a skilled Legilmens would have known it because Riddle would have been thinking it at the time.

He also thought that the Weasleys were planted at the station because what Pureblood would yell about muggles in a station full of them and how Ron was practically drooling when Harry pulled out some galleons to buy some sweets with and how a muggleborn girl could be able to practice spells when underage wizards weren't allowed to use magic outside of school save for emergencies.

He thought about the events of third year, fourth year and how the Headmaster didn't somehow know that Moody was an imposter and Ron's betrayal when he thought that the green eyed boy had put his name in the Goblet of Fire . Then the following year with Umbridge and her detentions and the fact that Dumbles was avioding him all year and could have prevented everything if he just told Harry the truth about the prophecy in first year.

"I get that Ron and Hermione aren't my real friends but what about the Twins, Ginny, Neville and Luna?" asked Harry

"Chances are the Weaslette is in on it and is after the gold in the Potter and Black vaults and like Weasley 6 and Granger is being paid to befriend via the Potter gold , the twins are likely loyal to you, Lovegood and Longbottom are indeed on your side as is the wolf and was Black."

"What Black and Potter vaults?"

"Potter, your parents had more than one vault set aside for you and I know that Black would have left everything to you including the elf, Kreacher. Didn't Hagrid or Dumbledore tell you.?" said Draco

"No, I only saw the one vault which I'm guessing is for my school things. I assumed that you and your family would get Kreacher and the Black house. If we get back to out time, remind me to contact Gringotts and look into my accounts and if Dumbledore really is taking money from me with my permission. Have the goblins cut off his and whoever else he's giving my galleons to access to those vaults.

In re to Ginny, I'll just have to tell her I'm not into girls and especially not her." replied Harry

"You aren't into girls? Neither am I

On another topic, should we stay and fight and try to get to Hogwarts and see if there are any books on time travel?" said Draco

"Ok, if you will and how will we get to London from here and then to the castle? Trains haven't been invented yet and neither has the Knight Bus not too mention neither of us has any currency to use and I doubt galleons will be any use in this century." answered Harry

"I have some galleons in my robes and we could just set up an account with Gringotts here under a false name. As for getting to London, we could just use an international Floo network which I've read in _Wizarding culture in Colonial America _by Plymouth R Traval was available in all 13 colonies until 1800 when they removed those and installed a bunch of international networks in D.C.. Then we could take the Floo from The Leaky Cauldron to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead and from there walk to the castle." answered the blond wizard

"That might work." said Harry

Unknowingly to the wizards, a certain blue eyed Colonel had overheard them talking from his position outside of the tent and so for now decided to say nothing about what he had heard and his crush on a certain green eyed boy which he had not mentioned anything about liking males to anyone except Borden who also was into men due to society expecting courtship and marriage between a man and woman. Tavington took a deep breath, entered his quarters and said

"Have the two of you made a choice?"

It was Draco who answered by saying "We have and until we can get to Hogwarts and it's library , we'll stay and fight beside the King's army."

"Good, you'll sleep in here tonight and tomorrow I'll take you to the fort, get your uniforms, and weapons which Borden, Captain Wilkins, or I will show you how to use." said Tavington

With that he got some extra pillows and blankets and gave them to the boys who then layed one blanket on the ground to lay on with the other being used to cover up with and once the teens made their beds, they fell asleep.

Seeing the teens sleeping, the Colonel decided to get some rest himself which he did the moment he got into his cot and put his head on the pillow


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the people and places you regonize belong to their respective owners.

AN: This is a time jump taking place 6 months after Harry and Draco end up in the 18th century and have been secretly seeing Tavington and Bordon.

This is un beta'd so forgive any spelling errors

""-Speech

_Thoughts _

As they made their way into the fort they ran into the person they needed to find standing at the enterence to the building.

"General Cornwallis! We need to ask you something." said Harry

"What can I help you with?"asked the older Brit

After the males had entered the officer's study Draco was the first to speak

"We request leave in order to travel to Salem or at least the nearest magical community so we can Floo to Hogwarts." answered Draco

Seeing the General's confused look, Harry explained how they were wizards and from the future and how they needed to get to Hogwarts in order to figure out how to get home. They explained how they told Colonel Tavington all of this and him tellling the teens to ask the General.

"You can go but only if either Tavington or Captain Bordon accompany you." replied the man and with that the raven haired and blond teens left the office and to their rooms and waited for the Colonel and Captain's return

After discussing it with Colonel Tavington he agreed that Bordon should travel with them or at least to the nearest Floo network and magical community located in Charleston.

They managed to find the international Floo and went on their way to Hogwarts and the library there.

Luckliy they found the spell they needed which would bring them to the present days after they left, wrote it done on the piece a parchemnt they brought with them and went back to South Carolina where they had planned to say goodbye to their loved ones before returning home.

After giving it some thought about what Draco had said before every thing that had happened since he found out he was a wizrd on his 11th birthday. He decided to end his friendship with Ron and Hermione once and for all. He would also not allow old Dumbles to manipulate him farther and ask the sorting hat to resort him.

He and Draco decided to keep their truce and remain friends once they got back to the 20th century.

"Are you certain you want to do this?" asked Tavington as the wizards changed into their robes

"We're sure and we need to get back because I've still got to fight Voldemort and I'm suer Draco's parents miss him. We'll look for a spell or something that can bring us back once the Dark Lord has been defeated." said Harry

Both boys gave their partners hugs and proceded to cast the spell.

Both boys ended up in Dumbledore's office much to the surprise of the headmaster, Ron, Hermione and Snape

"Where have the two of you been?" asked Snape

Draco briefly explained every thing except dating an 18th Colonel and Captain. After he spoke Harry had asked to be resorted and told Dumbledore it was because he felt more suited in a different house.

Upon asking seeing Ron and Hermione , he said he no longer wanted to be friends with traitors, not that they were true friends to begin with.

"So you're friends with Malfoy now?" asked Ron angrily

"He's a much better friend and I should have shook his hand on the train that day." ersponded Harry

The headmaster reluctantly agreed to resort him and silenly hoped that Harry would be placed in Gryffindor again like his parents were.

The Sorting Hat was placed on Harry's head and the hat spoke in his head again saying _So Mr Potter we meet again._

_I made a mistake choosing to be placed in a house other than Slytherin _thought Harry

_You'd still do well in Slytherin, are you sure you want placed there?_ asked the hat

_I'm sure _answered Harry

_Very well, better be Slytherin! _ replied the Sorting Hat as it shouted out the last word for those in the office to hear.

Harry's outfit magically changed to the Slytherin colors and Professor Snape lead the boys to the Slytherin common room and once they were there he told his students that Potter had been resorted and as a Slytherin, they were to treat him as family.

The rest of Slytherin house left him alone once they found out that he had befriended Draco and dumped the youngest Weasley male and Granger as friends.

Harry had eventually defeated Lord Voldemort and the Malfoy's declared their loyalty to Harry while Neville and Luna still remained trusted friends to the green eyed boy and they didn't care that he and Draco were friends or that Harry had become a Slytherin.

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were killed in battle, the rest of the Weasleys (minus Percy) were injured and Ginny gave up on trying to date Harry after he told her that he wasn't intrested in girls.

3 months after the Darl Lord's defeat Draco had found the spell that would take them back to the 1700's. Thankfully it would take them back 20 seconds after they first left and after the spell was cast and they were back in the 18th century.

They were greeted by both Tavington and Bordon and they lived happily ever after.

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and has followed this story since I first published it 3 1/2 years ago. Good?Bad? Let me know what you thought of this chapter by leaving feedback in the reveiws **


End file.
